The invention relates to exhaust aftertreatment devices and methods, including for diesel engine exhaust, and more particularly to combined filters and catalytic converters. The invention also relates to filters.
As noted in the parent '152 application, various diesel exhaust aftertreatment systems require that the exhaust be directed through a catalytic component and also through a filter component to achieve emissions and/or particulate (e.g. soot) reduction. The parent invention of the '152 application provides a simple system combining these devices in a singular unit. In a desirable aspect, the parent invention of the '152 application further maintains exact axial alignment of catalytic and filter flow channels and simplifies packaging.
The parent invention of the '300 application arose during continuing development efforts, and provides in one desirable combination a combined catalytic converter and filter. In another desirable combination, improved filter regeneration is provided.
The present invention arose during yet further continuing development efforts. The invention provides an exhaust aftertreatment combined filter and catalytic converter which is particularly simple and effective. The invention also relates to an improved filter.
Reference is also made to commonly owned co-pending companion U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/075,036, filed on even date herewith, now abandoned, incorporated herein by reference, which relates to exhaust aftertreatment emission control regeneration.